Collie, goddess of beaches
by Wisdomsdaughterofthesea
Summary: A daughter of gaia and poseidon, goddess of beaches goes to camp half blood, bring her gran, chaos with her. Please review, but no hate please
1. Chapter 1

I am the daughter of the sea. I am daughter of the earth. I am the daughter of Poseidon and Gaia. I am Collie, goddess of beaches, and this is my story.

Third person pov

Collie was walking down the beach, half on the sand and half in the sea. It was night time and the water was 5°c but she felt nothing. Every so often, a crab came but it never snapped at her. Instead it would scurry alongside her. No animal found on or by a beach would ever harm her, because she made them. She could find a lobster fight, walk past, and they would stop attacking each other. She looked no where yet everywhere. She always smelt of a beachy breeze, always looked llike a perfect surfer girl, always acted at one with the beach. When she was there, she wasnt just at one with the beach, she was at one with herself and her parents. Once a satyr saw her, but he could never convince her to go to camp half blood. On this day, she saw a man in a wheelchair. She knew who it was, and she was happy where she was. Chiron couldn't convince her to go to camp half blood. Not even her parents could. She would be out of place. After all, whe is no halfblood, she is a minor god. She looked over to Chiron, who was gesturing for her to go over there. She sighed and picked up her crab.

"What do you want"

"You my dear, you are a halfblood, no?"

She was about to say no, when she heard a voice in her head saying, _go with him, it will do you good!_

"Fine, just get this over with!"

"Excellent. Now i kmow your father is Poseidon so you will be sharing a cabin with Percy Jackson, who is also a child of Poseidon."

"Is there a beach?"

"Yes"

"Good!"


	2. Chapter 2

Collie first pov

When we got to camp half blood, Chiron insisted on gibing me a guided tour. When we got to my cabin i couldn't have been happier. The beach was right outside my door! I was in heaven. Then Percy came in and ruined it all. He saw me and then the water started rippling.

"Who are you?" Then i realized why he was a bit uneasy. I am as old as him! Either of us could've been the child from the prophecy.

"Collie, daughter of Poseidon..."

I trailed off because I could sense a beach critter nearby. But it was powerful, more powerful than my sacred crab, which shouldn't be possible. I turned around and jumped into the water. I had to find our what that was, and I had almosyt found it before i heard a splash. I spun around and saw Percy floating there.

 _what are you doing?!_ Of course i could hear him, we are children of Poseidon.

 _You can't tell anyone OK!_

 _Tell anyone what?_

 _That i am goddess of beaches! My mother is Gaia and my father is Poseidon. I am goddess of beaches because that is neutral ground between the two of them._

 _Wait you are a goddess? Awesome._

 _You cannot tell anyone OK!_

 _Yes sure._

 _Thank you, can you help me find something, i sensed a beach critter nearby but it was more powerful than my sacred crab, which shouldn't be possible so I came down here to find it._

 _Ok, but how will i find it?_

 _Follow me, and make sure the water moves as little as possible around us._


	3. Chapter 3

**Collie's pov  
**  
We found the creature, but it was massive. I tried to calm it down but it kept making these soul tearing cries. I saw Percy cringe, but when I asked him if he was ok he said he was fine. I didn't want to admit it but I really needed him and his control over the water. I could barely breathe underwater, so I needed someone who can erase any trail in the water, and still breathe. I told him he can go up but he felt he needed to help me. Suddenly I heard another splash, and heard another voice.

"Brother, there you are!" I heard as turned around saw a cyclops, swimming towards us.

"You know this cyclops?" I asked Percy

"Yeah he is my, well our brother. Tyson this is Collie; Collie this is" I knew what he was going to say.

"Tyson, general of dad's army. I have heard a lot about you Tyson, you are very brave." I said

I saw something I have never seen before. I saw a cyclops blush. Before he could say anything however, the creature wailed again, and Tyson almost fell to the creek floor.

"Di immortals, I forgot about that! What do we do, Collie?"

 **A/n hope you like this chapter, I hope that I unmary sue'd her but please review**

 **Wisdomsdaughterofthesea**


End file.
